Help From An Unexpected Source
by debora diskey
Summary: Harukas' biological father has Escaped prison and is looking for her. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, John Cena and Roman Reigns have come to Japan. How do they Know Haruka and why are they not surprised when a little black cat talks?


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and WWE are owned by others not me. The only thing that is mine is this story and Sailor Uramoon. I hope you like what my sleep deprived mind came up with this time.

Pairings:

Haruka/Serena

Seiya/Hotaru

Trista/Darien

Michelle/Taiki

Amy/Lita

Rei/Chad

Mina/Yaten

Stephanie McMahon/Paul Levesque (Married)

Roman Reigns/John Cena (Best Friends)

Translations:

Kaze no Megami - Goddess of the Wind

Umi no Megami - Goddess of the Sea

Hametsu to Tanjou no Senshi - Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth

Watashi wa Chinmoku no Princess Hotaru - I am Hotaru the Princess of Silence

Nani - What

**HELP FROM AN UNEXPECTED SOURCE**

Tuxedo Kamen's indigo eyes watched, as the sheen of unshed tears presented themselves in Eternal Sailor Moons eyes. As she watched the one she truly loved, walk away from her yet again. A vicious cycle, that had been going on for nearly five years. A cycle that never would have started, if Queen Serenity had not interfered by lying to the girl and filling her head with false memories, that one time her spirit had called them to the moon. You see it was not Endymion the princess had loved; it was the woman with whitish blonde hair now walking away. It was actually she, which had died protecting the princess. Serenity had filled her daughters head with many lies, right before that final battle with Beryl.

The main of which, Serenity was not truly the rightful ruler of the moon. You see the woman had been a twin. As multiple births, were so extremely rare as to be almost non-existent amongst the Lunarians. She had been forced to battle her ten minutes older sister, to determine who would rule the moon. The loser would be sent to the Negaverse to rule over it. Since neither Selene nor Beryl could prove Serenity had cheated during the royal battle. The red headed woman was sent from her mothers' home, to her fathers, to be groomed to take over ruler ship from him when his time to go came. Sensing her step-daughters buried hatred for her sister, Queen Metallia used her power to warp the young woman's mind and make her into the ultimate killing machine. The only fact Metallia had allowed her formerly unwilling protegé to remain cognizant of, was the fact she was meant to be the true ruler of The Moon Kingdom. Darien silently thanked his future self for restoring his true memories of the past. Thanked him for allowing him to know the reason behind the natural disasters, which had forced Serena to put the Earth to sleep for the thousand years, it would take, for it to heal itself.

For the sake of the future she was told of, Serena will turn away from the true love offered by the Kaze no Megami one time too many. Causing the wind goddess to lose control of her power. Causing hurricane force winds to buffet the entire planet. The Umi no Megami, angered by her cousins' depression, also loses control of her own power, adding the destructive force of water. Tuxedo Kamen's thoughts were interrupted when a small hand was placed into his. "Please we have to tell them the truth. Now, before it is too late. If you truly love **her**. We have to tell them you are really not my father!" The pleading look in the twelve year olds pink eyes decided Darien's course of action. Queen Serenity, Pluto and Crystal Tokyo be damned! Well maybe not Pluto really, as she was only following orders. As not, even she knew the truth. Though dead, Serenity still carried a great deal of power. Therefore, Pluto only knew what Serenity allowed her to see. "Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune! Do not leave! There is something very important you and Sailor Moon need to know."

Though she did not know how much more her heart could take of seeing the girl she loved standing next to him, Uranus turned back. "Say what you have to say dick-head, and then let us leave. I have had enough of you weaklings for one day." Though he wanted too, Tuxedo Kamen did not laugh about the attitude coming from the woman who did not yet know she was his half sister. It was not her fault; Queen Kaze had cheated on her husband with his father Apollo. It was not her fault; their father had realized his error in judgment and returned Queen Demeter's side. Just as it was not their fault Apollo's actions caused Kaze's disdain for Terrans to bloom into full-out hatred. Hatred she had tried to pass onto her daughter. Thankfully, with the exception of one person, this Uranus only felt disdain for those she felt weaker than herself. Placing his hand on Minni Moons shoulder, he said. "First and foremost, I am not this girl's true father. Thanks to the magic of the Crystal, you are Uranus. In all the time lines, that matter, that is. Second, I am going to tell you all a truth that has been hidden from you and Sailor Moon for over a thousand years!"

At first, none of the five believed him. They did not believe that the apparent hatred Rinni had felt for Serena had been all an act. That by pretending to hate her momma, she could stop her momma from marrying Darien for the sake of the future Serena knew of. Nor did they believe about the Serenity/Beryl issue. No, they did not believe, that is until he ordered all five girls to remove the jeweled chokers they wore. Since that is where the magic blocking their true memories laid. When the objects were removed, the memories came at them so fast their brains almost could not keep up. Serenity herself was truly at fault for the loss of their homes, their kingdoms and their people. She sacrificed everything, not for the sake of her daughter as Serena and the others had been told. She had sacrificed everything just so Beryl could not have it.

Understandably the four outers were beyond livid. Dropping to her knees in front of the younger moon senshi, Uranus savagely ripped off her own tiara and allowed her planetary insignia to glow brightly. "Remove your tiara! If you are telling the truth, your insignia should react to mine, changing either its shape or color." When Minni Moon had done as told, her insignia reacted. Changing from a silver crescent moon, to a silver Uranus symbol. Showing she truly carried the blood of the two royal houses of moon and wind. Letting her senshi form slip away, Haruka whispered. "You truly are my daughter." When Serena went to her knees as well, Rinni launched herself into her arms crying. "I am sorry I was so mean to you moon mamma. But it was the only thing we could think of to make you hate me enough to not want to marry Darien. I wanted my real papa!"

When Rinni pulled back, she was smiling and beginning to fade. This of course alarmed Haruka and Serena. Laughing the girl said. "Do not worry, this is happening because you finally know the truth." She winked naughtily, "Besides there can't be two of me in one place for very long anyway." Before their already full brains could process what the girl had just told them, Rinni seemingly faded from existence. Serena fell back on her bum, and for the first time in two days cursed. Causing her to lose the bet she had going with Darien about how long she could go without swearing. "What the hell does she mean there can't be two of her in one place?"

Tapping his chin with a finger thoughtfully, while laughing, Darien said. "Well, it seems a couple months ago there was a celebration of you actually managing to graduate high school. You and Haruka had a bit **WAY** too much to drink that night. I lied when I assured you people all you did was sleep in my bed, you screwed on it too. I almost was arrested that night, thanks to the light show your mixing powers created. My neighbors, thinking I was setting off fireworks inside my apartment called the police. I am still amazed the police actually believed me when I told them Sailor Uranus and Sailor Moon had commandeered my bedroom so they could screw. Congratulations Serena, you are two months pregnant."

Now that she knew she was free to show her love to the ruler of the sky, Serena hugged Haruka tightly. "You know what this means, don't you Haruka?" The tallest senshi stood and pulled the shorter blonde to her feet. "No, what?" Serena narrowed her eyes at the teasing tone in the woman's voice. "Since I **was **thevirgin in that scenario that night, you have to make an honest woman out of me. I won't have our daughter entering this world without your name." Haruka flicked the girl on the forehead with a finger. "Only if I get to wear a wedding dress too, a very short one. I feel like proving to a few idiots, who continue to insist I'm a guy, that I really am a girl." Michelle laughed. "You wouldn't have that problem if you dressed like a girl, instead of wearing male clothing."

Haruka snorted. "I have told you before Michi. I am proud of being **butch,** of being myself. I hate dresses and skirts. I only put up with our fukus' because of the freedom of movement the skirt gives. This is going to be a one time only deal." She then kissed her tiny love gently but passionately. "Pick any day on the calendar, and I'll be there quicker than the wind can whisper your name." Then she smirked. "Just make sure it happens before you start to show. I do not want people thinking this is a shot gun wedding." It surprised everyone when Trista laughed. "Then it better be real soon. I know a certain man who has a shotgun. That will definitely hunt down the person responsible, if he finds out before the wedding that his one and only daughter is in the family way. Kenneth Moons temper would make a crazed postal worker tremble in fear."

Darien winced when he remembered the repair bills for his prized 2000 Pontiac Sunfire. One of two vehicles he owned. Though over fourteen years old, and already used when he bought it. It still looked new. It was the first car he had purchased after leaving the orphanage six years ago. Therefore, he had taken great care of it. "She is not kidding about that one Haruka. The morning after the party, Serena was still very hung-over when I took her home. I spent a week without my car, because he filled the front passenger quarter panel buckshot!" Haruka just could not help it. The image in her head, of the great Tuxedo Kamen running away from a normal human in fear, had her doubled over and turning blue from laughter.

Employing a move he had perfected during the Silver Millennium, Darien grabbed an ear-lobe and twisted it until she shut up and stood. "You damn prick! Let go of my fucking ear!" Knowing, she had her memories back now, and loving how easily she could get pissed off, he smirked. "I will dear sister, when you apologize for calling me a prick. Just because I do not walk the rainbow road like you, it does not mean I am a prick! What made you hate straight men so much anyway? When at least during the silver millennium, you could count several of them among your best friends?" Haruka slapped his hand away, screaming. "You try having your own father beat and rape you a couple times a day just for the hell of it over the course of eight years. **You try having an abortion! **Because the resulting child is so badly deformed it wouldn't survive**, **and then tell me what you would think!" This time when Haruka walked away nobody tried to stop her.

Because she was the goddess of love and beauty herself reborn into human flesh, Mina was connected to the senshi in a way none of the others were. She could feel Haruka's emotional pain as if it were her own. She could **see **and **feel** each one of Haruka's memories of the events. Tears streaming down, she collapsed to her knees and said. "For the love of god Serena go after her. Do not leave her alone no matter what until she calms down. And for the love of all that is holy, hide anything sharp!" Serena did not question her best friend; she did as she was told. Ignoring the puzzled look on Darien's face, Lita picked up the crying Venusian as if she didn't weight any more than a baby. "Amy and I are going to take her home with us. Until Haruka calms down, Mina can't be left alone either." The two lovers walked to their car taking their friend with them.

Watching the young woman she thought of as a sister be taken away, Rei asked. "Trista, why is Mina reacting to Haruka so badly?" Trista sighed. "The Venusians have always been able to feel the emotions and physical pain of others. It is even worse for Mina though, as she is Aphrodite herself, reborn into human flesh. I wish the starlights were still here, because there would have been at least three more empaths to share her burden. A burden willingly shared by one, since Yaten loved her so much." Hotaru, whose aging had finally stabilized at eighteen years, bowed slightly. "My prince, with your permission, I would like to travel to Kinmoku and drag a few pony tailed butts back here." By way of giving his permission Darien told her. "Secure Princess Kakyuu's permission first, before even approaching Seiya and the others." When the Hametsu to Tanjou no Senshi once again transformed, she teleported off the planet. "Darien why is it she can go and not one of us?" Darien replied, "Because Rei, we are tied body and soul to this star system. However, Saturn rules the realm of the dead in all its forms. Death, destruction and rebirth is universal to all planets, which why she is the only one of us which can safely leave this planet and star system for a short time. And, even though time is universal to all as well, not even Pluto can go. As her life force is tied directly to the Gates of Time, which is anchored in this star system. If she was to try and leave, time itself, would shred like wet toilet paper."

When Saturn materialized a short distance from Kinmokusei palace, she switched to her princess form, as this was an official visit. The form causing her black draconic wings, to expose themselves. As expected when she reached the palace gates they were being guarded by a trio of starlights, who had their magical weapons at the ready. Laying her glaive at their feet, she backed ten paces away from it. "Watashi wa Chinmoku no Princess Hotaru. I am not here to harm anyone, but I do need to speak to your princess on an urgent matter. Please take my weapon and show it to her, so she knows who is asking for her." Kakyuu herself returned the weapon to the Princess of Silence. "Princess Hotaru, would you join me for a short walk while we have our discussion."

They talked for a good forty-five minutes while Kakyuu showed Hotaru around her home. The walk ending outside a building, where some very familiar music, came from inside. "From the sound of things, it sounds like they need to come for more than a short visit, they need to stay. It can't have been easy on Sailor Venus, suffering in silence as she was." The Princess of Silence nodded her head. "No it has not. I fear that her empathy is going to kill her one of these days, especially as she is the last true empath on our planet. No, I am sure it will, if we don't get a few more empaths soon." Kakyuu was thoughtful for a moment. "Let's go in and tell them they are free to return to the planet that captured their hearts."

When Seiya saw Hotaru walk into the music studio along-side Princess Kakyuu, she truly fell in love for the first time. The love she thought she had felt for Serena, faded into a tenderness one would feel for a sister. But that didn't stop her worry. "Hotaru-chan, has something happened to Odango Atama?" The moment Kakyuu and Hotaru finished explaining, Yaten stated. "We are leaving now. There is nothing here, we can't replace with the money we left behind on earth." Hotaru smiled slightly at the starlights eagerness to go to her love. "I know you wish to hurry Yaten, but at least take the time to pack up your special objects and pictures, as you will not be returning, except to visit."

Taiki was a bit more practical and less hurried. "What about our henshins, will we lose them?" Kakyuu shook her head. "No. As I am releasing you with all that you are intact, so that you may have full access to your powers. I guess you could say you will be emissaries of a sort. You will still be star senshi, just for the Sol System instead of this one." Kakyuu hooked her arm about Hotarus waist. "Good now that is settled, why don't you come with me to the kitchens. Cook won't be back on duty for another thirty minutes. If we are quick about it, I can raid the sweets freezer without her catching me!" The starlights laughed at their former princess.

Normally, even on a good day, Serena wouldn't have been able to keep the wind goddess in sight as she ran. This time though, she managed to keep the distance between them down to half a city block. She didn't call out to the other woman, as she didn't want the woman to get distracted and break down in public any more than she already had. She wanted her tall love to have the privacy of her home around her before that happened. She caught up with Haruka as she was trying to insert her house key with shaking hands. Taking the key gently from her, Serena opened the door.

Once she was inside Haruka bolted for the kitchen and yanked a juice glass and a bottle of scotch from the cabinet. After pouring three fingers of the alcohol, she downed it like medicine before pouring two more fingers of the stuff. Absently she walked over and sat in the living rooms window seat to stare out at Michi's prized rose garden while this time sipping the second drink. Hoping to sooth her love and friend, Serena sat at the piano and started playing a soothing melody. It had a haunting, yet hopeful quality about it. Since Serena's eyes were focused on the piano keys, she did not see the tears sliding silently down the other woman's face when she finally spoke. "I suppose you want all the gory details. And, since the senshi can only get pregnant once in the normal way, I bet you want to give me hell for effectively killing off any chance of another full-blooded Uraniun." Moving away from the piano Serena embraced the seated woman. "I know you better than you think I do Haruka. If you had had any other choice you would have followed that path. The other, well, when you want to talk about it, I will listen. Even if you never do, I will understand. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through. But I do hope you are at least getting help from a therapist." Gripping her small loves forearm gently Haruka replied. "I am. And she is a great one. I have been seeing her since the day my father was sent to prison for it six years ago."

Though she had had trouble in most her subjects, math and health were the two subjects in which Serena had excelled. After making a few mental calculations, making sure to factor in Haruka's current age of twenty-three, the age she became a senshi, and the amount of time the taller girl's father had been in prison. Not to mention, Haruka's attitude about many things. She determined that there had most likely only been a couple weeks between the termination and the woman becoming a senshi. Had the pregnancy occurred after she became a soldier, planet power would have protected the child from any harm. It would have corrected any mental or physical abnormalities.

They had sat and stood that way for probably an hour when Haruka had realized her elbow and arm was starting to go numb from having it bent at an unnatural angle, to hold Serena's arm as she was. Which meant Serena knee's was probably starting to feel the strain of standing for so long. She had just started to stand when Serena's stomach protested its emptiness, loudly. "Sounds like someone needs to get cooking."

When Haruka got the chicken out of the fridge intending to grill it for a grilled chicken salad, Serena took it from her. "Since I am the better cook of the two of us, I will do the cooking. Geeze, even I can make a microwavable pizza without burning it." Haruka just laughed, because the girl was right. But she still thought it weird, that the most simple of meals she could ruin in a heartbeat, but the complicated ones she excelled at. Serena was the opposite though. Simple meals could be prepared perfectly while the complicated ones got ruined. Though only one breast was needed for their salads, Serena cooked all four of the thawed pieces of meat. Using the other three plus some frozen egg noodles to make a large pot of homemade chicken noodle soup.

"Why soup too, Kitten?" Serena replied. "After we eat I'd like us to take the soup to the temple. Rei's grandpa has that flu bug that's been going around. I am hoping the soup will help. At the very least Rei won't have to try and take care of him, the temple and cook too." Watching Haruka down the last sip of her drink, she added in a tone that dared the taller blonde to say no. "Oh and I'll be doing the driving, since you've been drinking." Smirking Haruka let her car keys dangle at the end of her finger. "First you've got to get them from me. If you do, you have to take your hair down. I've been wanting for a long time to watch it twist in the wind as my car speeds down the road."

Knowing it would distract the taller woman, Serena turned from the stove and removed the bobby-pins and clips that kept her unique hair-style in-place. Haruka's jaw dropped in amazement, when she saw how long the hair of her princess truly was. It drug the floor behind the shorter girl by a good eight inches. Snatching the keys from her lover Serena said. "I trust you to drive love, because I know your skills. I just don't want us to risk getting pulled over. The police are doing random pull-overs this week." When she saw Serena massage her temples for a second time during their meal, Haruka got up and got her scissors from the junk drawer in the kitchen.

Coming back to the dining room table she said. "Stand up Kitten. I am going to cut that shit up to about your waist. Hair that fucking long is not only dangerous to a person in an open car like mine, it can literally be dangerous to your health. Fuck, I bet you can't go a whole week without a migrane because of that shit." Serena moaned in relief, when the excess length fell away. Haruka chuckled and kneeled to brush some stray hairs from the legs of her princess. "I made that sound too, on one of the rare times my dad was nice to me and took me to have my hair cut. My hair wasn't nearly as long as yours was, but its so thick, if I didn't keep it cut as short as I do, I would have constant headaches as well."

When Haruka returned from putting away the scissors Serena had sat back down to finish her meal. After chewing and swallowing a mouthful she asked. "Haruka how come I've never met your mom?" Haruka shrugged her shoulders. "That's because she lives in the states with my step-dad. We keep in-touch through e-mails and the phone, and that's fine with me. Because her safety matters more to me than being able to see each-other face to face whenever we want to." Since she could see the questions in the eyes of her princess, Haruka answered them without Serena having to ask. "Even-though I carry the Tenou name, my parents were never actually married. And because I carry his name, our laws here wouldn't let mom take me with her when she left. In a way I'm glad of that fact. Because if she had stayed, she most likely would be dead instead of alive and happy, as he used to beat her too." Haruka smirked this time before she added. "Of-course now, she is the one that comes out on top when fists start flying."

Haruka then pointed to a picture on her living-room wall of a well known trio from the WWE World. The chicken Serena had been chewing got spewed across the table. "Triple H is your step-dad! Your mom is.. Your grandpa is..!" Haruka snickered. "Yep, yes and yes. And I promise Kitten they are not as evil-minded as their show makes them out to be. The majority of that is an act for their audience. Grandpa Vince is really just a big marshmallow, especially with the girls. Don't get me wrong, even-though he can't walk yet, my baby brother gets spoiled too. But between the four of us girls, gramps doesn't stand a chance." Swallowing her last bite of chicken Haruka laughed again. "I may be independently wealthy thanks to racing. But who do you think bought me that helicopter when I graduated from flight training and got my pilots license." Serena just shook her head. Haruka was an amazingly unspoiled woman, despite that fact she got million dollar presents like a helicopter dropped into her lap as if it were a piece of candy.

When Serena stood and started to clear away their used dishes Haruka stopped her. "Hey I'll do the clean up since you cooked. Why don't you go sit on the sofa and relax a minute." As she dearly hated washing dishes Serena voiced no objection. Since the kitchen, living and dining rooms had an open floor plan, it made it easy for the women to talk while Haruka washed and put away the dishes. Though Serena often had wild mood swings just as she did, it still worried Haruka when the girl went completely silent. Drying her hands on a kitchen towel she walked into the living room.

Haruka dropped to her knees in-front of the other girl when she saw a teardrop trace a slow path down Serena's sweet face. Reaching out she gently brushed away the stray tear. "What's wrong Koneko-chan?" The shorter girl was silent a moment longer. "During The Silver Millennium, we never got the chance to express how we really felt. Then the one time we did in this life, I was so damn drunk, I still can't remember what happened. I can't remember what or how I did it. It's stupid, I know, but it hurts not being able to remember if I did anything right or wrong. It hurts not knowing if I was able please you."

Haruka moved to sit next to the other girl, pulling her into her arms. Since she couldn't remember most of that night either for the same reasons, Haruka didn't try to reassure the girl with words as she knew the princess would know that she was lying. She just kissed the girl softly, whispering. "Then let's make a new memory. Now." Haruka moaned softly in satisfaction when Serena melted into her embrace and parted her lips so their tongues could slip in and play in the others mouth.

While Haruka and Serena got down to the serious business of making love, a woman whose hair was more red than brown, was driving a rented SUV down streets she hadn't driven in over twenty years. With her was her husband and their two best friends. They had come to Japan a week earlier to set up a special surprise with Japanese government for their armed forces members. Since it was successful, the rest of their troupe would be arriving the next morning. But now that her professional business had been taken care of, she was on a personal mission of her own. Of-course when her husband and friends caught her trying to sneak out of the hotel they had insisted on coming along, just in-case.

Because of her work the woman almost always had a blue-tooth ear-piece attached to her ear. Because of that, she was safely able to answer her cell-phone when it started to ring, when she was about half a mile from her intended destination. What she heard had her going paste white and hitting the gas peddle harder. "Steph, what's wrong?" She replied. "Paul, call Haruka, if she's home tell her not to open her damn door. Vegeta has escaped and is looking for her!" Since the two men in the back knew of their friend and bosses history and eldest child, and had actually met the young woman, they didn't have to ask who Haruka or Vegeta was. They just looked at each-other with the younger one saying. "John, I think we need to be prepared to fight for real for a change." The elder of the two men replied. "Roman, Steph can handle herself pretty good now, and so can Haruka from what I've seen of her." Roman smiled slightly even though he was worried. "I know she can, as long as she remembers the stuff we taught her the last time she was in the states."

Haruka had just unbuttoned Serena's blouse and had removed it along with Serena's bra, when both her doorbell and phone rung simultaneously. Growling from sexual frustration she said. "Kitten, answer the phone for me while I go kill whoever's on the other side of that damn door." Serena's look of amusement turned to one of alarm over the words shouted into her ear. Serena opened her mouth to warn Haruka, but it was already too late, the door had been opened. Lightning fast a dirty pair of hands flashed through the open door grabbing Haruka around the neck, pulling her out the door and slamming her so hard against the ground that she passed out. Stephanie and her companions slid into the driveway and skidded to a stop in time to see Haruka go down.

Their mouths dropped open in amazement though, when even as they was getting out of the car, a tiny blonde half naked spitfire of a woman, took a running jump to land on the dirty unkempt mans back, where she started to pummel his face and head with her tiny fists. Haruka wasn't out long, a minute at most. However when she opened her eyes, her head was in her mothers lap, while Serena was being restrained by two of her mothers friends and using some of the filthiest language Haruka had ever heard. Her attacker was on the ground, and not getting back up, thanks to a well placed punch to the jaw from her step-father. For just a few seconds Haruka enjoyed the free show of her loves unbound breasts bouncing in time with her movements. Then sitting up carefully, she shouted. "Damn it Serena I am all-right! Calm down and shut it. Then go in and get your damn shirt on!"

Her eyes narrowing Serena stopped fighting her human chains. "What's the matter Tenou? Are you afraid you'll try and take me here in-front of everyone?" Hearing the distant wail of a siren the woman smirked. "No. I just just don't want to have to bail your sexy ass out of jail for indecent exposure before I can fuck you." Serena did as she was told, but on the way she stopped long enough to kick the downed man in the head and spit on him. "Fucking Bastard."

Laughing Triple H helped his wife and daughter to their feet. "That girl could give Aj and the twins a run for their money. You are going to have your hands full with that one. Do you think she might want to join the WWE team?" Haruka smiled softly. "Maybe after the baby is born I will tell her of your offer and let her think about it." Lowering her voice so the other men couldn't hear she added. "The baby is mine. Now remember that secret I told you guys?" When they nodded their heads, she said. "That secret, is the reason, that even as a woman I was able to father a child." Before her parents could process the good news she had given them, Haruka turned and embraced the men who had come up behind her. "Uncle Roman, Uncle John. Thanks for keeping my girlfriend out of trouble. She would have killed him if you hadn't." Passing by her parents on the way into her house, Haruka laid a hand on her mothers arm. "Mom, if they can be trusted to keep their mouths shut, go ahead and tell them why Serena or I could have killed him if we wanted without breaking a sweat."

Fifteen minutes later after having given their statements to the police and watching Haruka's natural father be taken back to prison, Roman and John walked into the home of their friends daughter. It was hard for Roman to equate the now sweetly smiling and laughing young woman, with the little hell-cat who had just a few minutes before, had been using language so salty that it had caused even John a former Marine, to blush. While Serena put the finishing touches on the soup before pouring it into a large traveling carafe to keep it hot, Stephanie and Paul spent a few minutes visiting their daughter. Since they had accepted Haruka's offer to check out of the hotel and come stay with her while they was Japan, they offered to take the soup to her friend at the Hikawa Shrine, that way Haruka could rest if she needed to since it was on their way.

Handing them her spare set of house keys Haruka replied. "Thanks guys, but Serena and I still need to leave for a while so we can talk to her parents about something important." Roman Reigns laughed when John blushed for a second time after Serena walked up to him as she and Haruka were leaving and patted him on the cheek. "Mr. Cena if you don't want your sweet ass raped, you might want to stay in the car at the shrine. My friend Rei has a serious crush on you. And as she put it, she is just dying for a chance to jump your bones and ride your pony."

When Haruka returned home a couple hours later, with Serena asleep next to her in the passenger seat, her parents had yet to return. She was glad to see Hotaru was finally home from wherever she had went though. She also recognized the gold Trans Am parked next to Hotaru's car. Which had her wondering as she carried Serena up to the house, why the Starlights were back on Earth. Her raven-haired rival was the one to open the door when Haruka used her elbow to ring the bell. Walking past the starlight she said. "You can tell me later why you guys are back. Just bring in all her suitcases and put them in the first room on your left at the top of the stairs." Seiya did as asked, only because she didn't like how pale her little Odango Atama was.

When Seiya had brought the last of the six cases up, Haruka was just pulling the blankets over her lovers nude form. Seiya wisely waited until they was back downstairs to start demanding answers. "First tell my why you guys are back. Is your princess in trouble again?" When Seiya was done explaining Haruka was floored to say the least. "Damn. Mina is a much stronger woman than I could ever be. Something like that would have killed me long ago. But I am glad you guys are back to take some of the burden from her shoulders." Seiya was glad to see she and her friends weren't going to catch any grief from Haruka about them staying this time. Of-course that might change once Haruka found out she wanted to date Hotaru.

Since it tied into why the Starlights were back, Haruka filled Seiya in on all of hers and Serena's emotional ups and downs that day. When she was done explaining Seiya said. "Haruka that only explains why she would be so tired and partly why she would be so pale. But that doesn't explain the rest of it or why she cried herself to sleep. So tell me the rest of it, NOW!" Haruka dropped into one of the dining room chairs sighing. She'd forgotten for a moment that Seiya was an empath and would be able to sense she wasn't being told everything. Placing her forehead in her palms she said.

"At first her parents were pretty cool with the fact that Serena and I wanted to get married. Which surprised me since her dad always went after anyone who came around her in a romantic sense with a shotgun. But then mother nature decided she wanted to be a cruel bitch by giving Serena a hellish bout of night sickness instead of morning sickness. Which Of-course caused her to puke all-over the living room carpet. If she hadn't been so tired she would have been able to stop herself from making a smart-ass comment about the baby deciding she hadn't liked what her mommy had for supper. Things got ugly real fast after that. They called her every filthy foul name in the book for getting pregnant. They even tried to talk me out of marrying her. Telling me that if she could play the whore and cheat on me with a man, that she wasn't worth my time."

"It was when she refused to let them take her into the clinic in Kyoto for an abortion, so she wouldn't shame me, as they put it, that they kicked her out. Hell it didn't even bother her that they would only let her take the things she had purchased herself with her earnings from working at the Arcade. What broke her heart is that they wouldn't even let her tell Sammy goodbye." Seiya could understand that last part, as she knew the sun rose and set on her little brother for Serena. Since she couldn't feel Haruka's emotions leaking through the bond all senshi shared, Seiya knew the woman currently had a tight grip on them. Sitting in the chair across from the tallest of the senshi, Seiya decided to push her luck where the other woman's adopted daughter was concerned.

Seiya told Haruka she need never again worry about her intentions concerning Serena. Then told her exactly why. Seiya wanted everything out in the open, so she would know what roadblocks Haruka might throw up, so she could figure out a way to work around them. Haruka sat straighter as the harsh emotion-less mask of Sailor Uranus settled over her features.

"Are you prepared to watch her die?"

"Nani?"

"The power of Death and Rebirth is a double edged sword. So are you prepared to see her die in battle if she is forced to use her ultimate power. Are you prepared to watch any child the two of might have be cut from her body, because she has died before it can even enter the birth canal? Are you prepared to be a single parent. Because if you can't handle all that, you might want to save yourself the heartache by finding someone-else to love."

"I won't lie Haruka. It will hurt like hell to see. But I would much rather have a short span of love and happiness, to never having it at all."

"Then you two have my permission to date. But I am warning you now Kou. If you **ever** deliberately do anything to break my daughters heart, you won't live long enough to see the sunrise."

"That's fair. Now why don't you go upstairs and have an early night yourself. You've been through a lot today. Hotaru, Taiki and I can wait up for your parents and their friends. All you need to do is tell me what rooms you want them to have. We will get them get settled in for you." Haruka was beat, so she gratefully took Seiya up on her offer. About twenty minutes later, Taiki's lips quirked up into a half smile as she continued to read her book. Seiya had just lost a playful argument with Hotaru about what movie they would watch. The raven haired woman loved anything that involved explosions, fast cars and the like. The poor fool got stuck watching Walt Disney's Cinderella.

She was glad her friend had finally found an attainable love. Even though it would leave her without a lover. Which was fine by Taiki, as it would free her to find her own soul-mate. Although she and Seiya had been in an exclusive sexual relationship for a few years now, it had never been about feelings. Just more of a scratching of mutual itches. She had definite ideas about the woman she wanted as her forever partner. Both in and out of the bedroom. In the bedroom Taiki was a true submissive, wanting dominated in all things concerning sex. But outside the bedroom, even though they would still have their own projects and interests, they would share many interests as well, making them true partners. As they would support each others individual needs.

It was midway through the movie when the sound of car doors opening and shutting, had Hotaru out of Seiya's arms and vaulting over the sofa in the space of a heart beat. Hotaru's screech of delight and the shouted grandma and grandpa clued the starlights in on who it was. Chuckling they followed the teen outside to help with everyone's luggage. They had just started unloading the luggage when Michi with Yaten and Luna pulled to a stop behind the SUV. Since Michi had filled her in on the way here, Luna knew it would be safe to talk in front of these four humanoids. Because her parents lived overseas, Luna didn't blame Haruka for telling her parents their secrets, just in-case anything ever happened to her. Jumping into Seiya's arms she asked. "Is Haruka and the princess all-right?" Seiya replied. "Luna you might want to go in and see what you can do to comfort Serena, her parents kicked her out because of the baby." Luna spat out. "Damn you Kenneth Moon."

Stephanie dropped her suitcase. "Luna did you say Kenneth Moon? As in Kenneth Moon of Industrial Illusions ad Agency." Luna replied. "Yes Miss McMahon I did." Pissed, Stephanie whipped out her cell and rapidly dialed the agency she had handling the ads for the upcoming event. She must have gotten who she wanted on the first try. "Mokuba, I don't give a damn if he is the best you have. I want you to pull Kenneth Moon from this project and give it to someone-else. I refuse to work with anyone that throws their own daughter away like an unwanted sock! Oh and figure out a way to work an extra thirty minutes into this event. My daughter and her fiance is going to be there. I want to surprise them with a wedding." So the man couldn't argue with her Stephanie clicked her phone shut and shut it off for good measure. Picking up her suitcase again she said. "All-right lets get settled in. While the boys sleep, us girls have some major wedding planning to do."

When Serena and Haruka walked into the kitchen the following morning. They found Stephanie and Paul having a little too much fun dumping every alcoholic beverage in the house down the drain. Luna was sitting on the counter and laughing as she watched. When Stephanie grabbed the last bottle off the wine rack she said. "Mr. Levesque, Miss McMahon, please not that bottle. It's over eighty years old and valued at six hundred dollars." Stephanie gleefully ripped out the cork and up-ended the bottle. "I don't give a shit Luna. They don't need this garbage around them while Serena is pregnant."

Then she turned around and let the bottle drop into the trash. "Oh good you guys are up and dressed. Because while Paul and the boys get the rest of our troupe from the airport, the three of us are going to get your marriage license, blood work, and wedding clothes." When they hesitated she said. "Hurry up ladies, we've got a lot to get done if you want to get married Saturday." When they still hesitated, Paul roared. "Move it! Unless you want me to throw you into the ring with Kane!" Both young women were grabbing their shoes and out the door quicker than lightning could strike. Triple H laughed at his daughter and her girlfriend. "Do you suppose we ought to tell them we talked Seiya into teaming up with Aj in a tag team match against the twins?" Stephanie snickered. "Nah, let them find out Saturday. I think she's going to look great dressed like that Xena chick that was on TV a few years ago."

Haruka tenderly held a minutes old baby and fed her that first bottle while the new momma slept. And why shouldn't she sleep? Serena had spent the last sixteen hours in labor struggling to bring this precious bundle into the world. The violent wind storm that had been going on outside the hospitals concrete walls had finally subsided and the room was awash with moonlight. The child had Haruka's hair and Serena's eyes. Which proved Haruka's theory, the child they used to call Minni Moon, had been using some form of magic to hide her true hair and eye color. Her planetary insignia was a silver Uranus symbol. The child would be the first senshi of her kind. One able to control both the powers of the Moon and Uranus. She would be known as Sailor Uramoon instead of Sailor Minni Moon when she came into power. But in her non-senshi form would be called Amara Serenity, or Rinni for short. The wind storm hadn't made sense at first as the weather service had predicted clear skies. But once Haruka had seen the insignia it had made sense. The wind had been welcoming its future mistress into the world. Just as the moon now was. Holding the child carefully, Haruka stood to the walk the room as she burped the child.

Speaking softly so as not to wake her exhausted lover she said. "Did you like the song the wind sang in welcome of you Small Lady? I know I did. I know your still a little too young yet to understand the words themselves, but oh what a beautiful song it was. It was so happy to see you at last. Just as the moon is. It even told of how fix things so the Earth would not go to war with itself. Eliminating the need for the great sleep. Which is a good thing, since your mom has every intention of restoring the Moon Kingdom when the time is right."

When the child burped at last she sat in the window seat so the moon could bathe the child's sweet face in its light. "I hope you don't mind if I keep you to myself for another minute, before I take you out to meet the rest of your crazy ass family. My parents and their friends are nuts, but the senshi are just plain fucking crazy. Only nit-wits want the hassle of a large triple wedding. But hey that's Mina, Yaten, Hotaru, Seiya, Michi and Taiki for you. And hey, at least we got through the ceremony and half way through the reception before you decided you wanted to say hello to everybody. Darien and Trista did it right though by running off and eloping. Just like Chad and Rei did. Amy and Lita ain't married yet, but give them time."

When she could stall no-longer, Haruka changed the baby before re-wrapping her in the cotton candy pink blanket. She didn't see the bright blue eyes or the sweet smile of the Lunarian as she closed the door softly behind her. "And you tell me to watch my language." Haruka walked the few yards to the waiting room where everybody was waiting to meet their new princess. She was glad to see they had finally changed out of their wedding clothes. Gaining their attention, she turned the baby to face them.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to the newest Princess of the Moon and Uranus. Sailor Uramoon. Who will also be known as Amara Serenity Tenou."

**THE END**

Okay people tell me the truth. Did you like what my sleep deprived mind came up with. Thanks to some truly hellish nightmares I think I have slept maybe a grand total of eight hours in the past week. I wrote this as a way to occupy my mind so that I wouldn't have to think about the things that kept me from sleeping. Flames must be respectful if you want me to be respectful in return with my responses. Yes Serena is way OOC but that is the way I wanted her to be. I just loved making Queen Serenity the true bad guy in this scenario and Queen Beryl the brain-washed good guy. Plus I just could not resist bringing Sailor Uramoon back into existance.


End file.
